Fungus
Fungus is Mildew's pet Sheep who appears in DreamWorks Dragons: The Series, as well as the game, School of Dragons. Biography First Appearance Fungus makes his debut as Mildew's pet sheep in the Dragons: Riders of Berk episode, "How to Start a Dragon Academy". Mildew, fed up with dragons destroying his cabbage, grabs Fungus, his staff, and helmet to go complain to Chief Stoick. Later, Fungus and Mildew watch avidly at the Arena when they think the Dragon Riders are going to get chewed out by Stoick, but finding out later that the dragon riders only get praised, Mildew is left to complain and Fungus stays to watch the riders happily. Fungus also makes an appearance in the Dragons: Defenders of Berk episode, "Worst in Show". A Trickster's Accomplice In the episode, "In Dragons We Trust", Fungus serves as an accomplice to Mildew in perpetrating vandalism to blame on the resident dragons of Berk and get them banished. Also in this episode, a picture of Fungus is on the wall, next to Mildew's deceased wives. This may suggest he cares more about his sheep, than his wives. Captive of the Outcasts In "We Are Family, Part 2", Mildew and Fungus are on Outcast Island, seemingly as prisoners. Alvin the Treacherous threatens to eat lamb stew made from cooking Fungus (despite the fact that Fungus is full grown and not a lamb). This however, is an elaborate ruse so that Mildew can learn about training dragons from Hiccup so that the Outcasts can also Train dragons. Fungus is then reunited with his owner as the Outcasts celebrate their victory. Moving to Icestorm Island In the game, School of Dragons, Mildew and Fungus are introduced into the game in the expansion called "Icestorm Island". Mildew and Fungus have moved there to get away from dragons and to find peace and quiet. Personality Wherever Mildew is, Fungus isn't far behind. Fungus usually follows Mildew, but it isn't known if he is really loyal to the grumpy old Viking. Though Fungus does show that he loves his owner and Mildew has shown that he deeply cares. Fungus is the first sheep in the series to be considered a villain, but he changed his ways when his master turned good. Physical Appearance Fungus is the standard white, woolly sheep with a black face and small, thin curled horns. However, unlike the other sheep seen in the franchise, Fungus has a slightly greenish nose and long peg like teeth. Abilities Compared to other sheep on Berk, Fungus is bit different. *'Intelligence:' He is shown to be bit smarter than others of his kind. As he knew that Hiccup was spying on his master and tried to warn his master. Also, he knew he was playing his part of pretending to become Mildew's last meal to be more convincing to Hiccup. Appearances Gallery DoB; Fungus.jpg Fungusconcept.jpg|Concept Art RoB S01E01 (09).png|In "How to Start a Dragon Academy" RoB S01E01 (33).png RoB S01E01 (35).png StoickMildewHowToStartADragonAcademy.jpeg Fungus-HowToStartADragonAcademy.png HtSaDTA-Mildew1.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew4.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew5.PNG HtSaDTA-Mildew6.PNG IDWT-Fungus-120.JPG|In "In Dragons We Trust" Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Characters Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mildew